


Mission Accomplished

by shiptoomuch



Series: Avengers!Trek-verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers!Trek, Blood, F/M, Fusion, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the flash drive we’ve been talking about the two of you retrieving for a while?” He pauses for effect and to hand them both a packet of papers. “Well, we found it. It’s in a warehouse just outside of the city limits. Should be a fairly simple mission. Low security, low profile, just a flash drive and you get out of there.”</p><p>-<br/>Jocelyn and Jim's final mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts).



> Soo this is a companion piece to my work Ghosts of the Future. You don't have to read GOTF to get this, but you do have to read this to get what is coming in GOTF.
> 
> Also I am very sorry, Kay.

“Happy Birthday, Jim!” Jocelyn chirps when she walks into the office. She takes her coat off and drops it on her office chair without missing a step. “I got you a present.”

Jim flushes slightly pink and rubs the back of his neck. “You really didn’t have to, Joce.”

Jocelyn waves her hands dismissively and ruffles his hair fondly. “Our little wunderkind is turning twenty-one! How could I _not_ get you something?” She hands him a smallish white box. “Go on, open it!”

Trying to contain his excitement so as to actually seem his age, Jim opens the box quickly. “Oh, Jocelyn. This is too much.” Jim gasps at the gold and silver watch inside. 

“It’s engraved, too!” Jocelyn bounces on her toes excitedly and pulls the watch out of the case. “Happy Birthday, Hawkeye. Shoot Straight.” She reads with a smile.

Jim purses his lips and cocks an eyebrow. “Hawkeye?”

Jocelyn nods once and switches to signing with ease. She was the first person here to learn sign for him and has gotten much better at it after using it for a while. [[Because your ears might not work, but you have eyes like a hawk.]]

Jim is, at least, thankful for the break from using his newer aides. They’re prototypes from a medical tech company in collaboration with a weapons developer of all things and while he’s happy that they afford him the ability to do more fieldwork, sometimes using them feels like _work._ [[I like it.]]

Jocelyn grins and fusses with the watch, putting it on Jim’s wrist and fawning over it. [[You, me, and Leonard are going out tonight.]] She signs. [[I talked to Spock and your family. You are coming.]]

Jim grins and nods excitedly. He knows a Jocelyn idea when he hears one. Leonard McCoy has become Jim’s friend over the course of Jim’s one year at S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jim has gotten to know the special agent and rising star of the agency fairly well. One of those few things that Jim does know is that Leonard does _not_ enjoy big nights out.

Jim knows Jocelyn much better as her partner, though, and he knows that she loves them. Jocelyn loves going out and Leonard loves Jocelyn, so it all works out in the end. [[Sounds like fun.]]

Jocelyn gives him a silent thumbs up before going to her desk to finish up some paperwork before they had to go out again.

The next half hour passes in relative silence save for the clicking of keyboards and the tapping of Jocelyn’s foot.

They are finally saved from the monotony by Leonard carrying a manila folder. “Are you two ready? Or do you plan on sitting here all day?” He teases with a smirk that surprises Jim. Leonard is in a much better mood today than he’s been in a while. Jim notices not for the first time that Leonard has a nice smile.

He squashes down that thought and the warm feeling in his stomach almost immediately. His dumb schoolgirl crush on the older man is stupid and could never go anywhere. Leonard is married and Jocelyn is great. Jim bites his lips and frowns at himself.

“Happy Birthday, Jim.” Leonard manages to snap Jim out of whatever bit of self reflection and regret was happening. “I would say I hope you have a great day but sadly I have to put you to work.”

Jim shrugs and stands up. [[It’s fine.]] He has to sign slowly for Leonard, who is just learning sign, but Leonard’s smile and nod have him sure that he is understood. [[I don’t like birthdays.]]

“Alrighty, boys.” Jocelyn speaks up and leans against Leonard. She grins up at him and flutters her eyelashes. “What’s our mission today, Boss?”

Leonard huffs out a laugh and pushes her away lightly. “You know the flash drive we’ve been talking about the two of you retrieving for a while?” He pauses for effect and to hand them both a packet of papers. “Well, we found it. It’s in a warehouse just outside of the city limits. Should be a fairly simple mission. Low security, low profile, just a flashdrive and you get out of there.”

Jocelyn nods and flips through the packet of papers with pursed lips. Her eyes move back and forth over the papers quickly. “Seems easy enough. You do have a backup team just incase, right?”

Leonard pulls his phone out of his pocket and waves it in front of her face. “Yes, dear. Always on speed dial.”

Jocelyn stands on her toes to kiss Leonard. Jim smiles and clears his throat to get their attention once more.

He should start making friends that are not married.

“Jocelyn will be covering you on this one, Jim.” Leonard assures Jim. “You should not need to worry about anything happening to you.”

-

It was not supposed to happen like this, is all Jim can think whilst running away from a room that is quite literally on fire. It was supposed to be a simple mission with little to no interference from the people from whom they were retrieving the flash drive.

It occurs to him that he has no idea what was on that drive, anyways.

“Leonard, I need you to send in the backup team _now!”_ Jocelyn screams into her earpiece. “We are being pursued by Black Widow and I don’t know how much longer I can hold her off.”

Jim strains his ears (or aides, he’s not really sure what he’s straining at this point but it feels like everything) for the response from Leonard through the radio. “I keep trying to contact them, but nobody is responding.” He sounds more than a little panicked. “Just get the hell out of there!”

Left. Left. Right at the fire hydrant. Down a flight of stairs and run across the open area to the-

“Shit!” Jocelyn shouts. “Jim! Get down! She’s shooting at us!” Jocelyn drops to the ground and starts crawling across the floor. 

Jim grabs three arrows from his belt quiver and holds them in his drawing hand. In less than two seconds he looses them with what he hopes is good form. He’s a bit panicked, though, and he has no idea where he is supposed to really be shooting. All he knows is that he cannot let them die here. Not like this.

“Jim! Get down!” Jocelyn shouts again. “You are going to get killed!”

Two guards in black run toward them at breakneck speeds, guns drawn but not shooting yet. Jim supposes they would rather kidnap him than kill him. It is almost comforting. 

It’s mostly not comforting.

Suddenly, two shots fire out of nowhere and directly into the foreheads of the two guards. They fall immediately and unsurprisingly. Jim gapes at the bodies. The shots did not come from Jocelyn or him and they certainly do not have backup in the building. They must have come from someone else in there.

“Get out of here!” An accented woman’s voice comes from nowhere. “This building is set to explode in two minutes! Get out!”

Jim grabs Jocelyn by the arm and hoists her to her feet. A blast goes off in another room and both of their eyes go wide with terror. “I got the drive” Jocelyn whispers to Jim before pulling him toward the exit of the building.

They are only about twenty feet away from freedom when a bullet whizzes through the air and hits Jocelyn in the thigh. She crumples to the ground with a shriek. Jim is immediately on the ground next to her, trying to stay the flow of blood.

“Jimmy. Get out of here.” Jocelyn practically begs him. “Take this.” She shoves the flashdrive at him. Her next words seem to stick in her throat, as she swallows around them before saying, “Tell Leonard and Joanna that I love them.”

“No, you’re going to get out of here.” Jim insists. “You’re going to. You have to.”

Right at that moment, a bullet shoots directly into his side, knocking him out of the squatting position onto his ass. He grits his teeth and cries out at the pain but it is not anything he cannot handle. He squeezes his eyes shut only for a moment.

What he misses when he does this is the shot that gets Jocelyn in the back of the head. She slumps forward onto him, more blood than he’s seen in his entire life flowing out of her and staining his uniform and hands. 

He does what he has to do after that. He clenches his jaw and tries to put off the screams that threaten to rip from his throat at the loss of his friend and hoists her now lifeless body over his shoulder. The pain from his abdomen seems to be nothing now.

He gets out of the building as quickly as he can with a bullet wound and a weight slung over his shoulders. He makes it to the van at a slight jog and the doors slide open immediately to reveal an extremely concerned Leonard McCoy. Jim’s stomach drops to his feet.

He is not sure what to do, so Jim holds out his right hand, the one with a blood-covered flash drive in it. “Mission accomplished.”

He places Jocelyn’s body across the bench seat in the van and climbs in to sit beside Leonard. He wipes his hand across his face but only manages to smear more of the viscous red liquid all over everything. “Leonard, I’m so sorry.”

“Just shut up.” Leonard grits out. He pushes himself out of the seat while Jim tells the driver to start driving.

Leonard kneels in front of his wife’s body and takes one of her hands in his own. He presses the knuckles to his mouth and Jim watches as tears slide down his face silently. He looks like a man in prayer with his eyes closed reverently and an aura of hopelessness hanging around him. 

Jim looks down at the floor of the van when the moment begins to feel too intimate for an outsider’s eyes. He clasps his hands together and tries to hold himself together for just a little bit longer. He needs to stay steady, to be strong for Leonard, who cannot be.

It is an eternity before Leonard speaks again. “You have to remember her, kid.” He says huskily. “You have to remember everything she did. Her life meant something.”

“She saved me, Bones. She saved so many people. Of course her life meant something.” Jim replies. 

“She was a good woman…” Bones trails off and takes a few breaths before continuing. “And a good mother.”

Jim’s heart drops down to his shoes. He had almost forgotten about little ten-year-old Joanna. The little girl absolutely adored her mother and would never get the chance to see her again, except at the funeral. “She was amazing.”

“We have to remember her, Jim. You can’t let me forget.”

Jim rests a hand on Leonard’s back. “I won’t. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
